The strangest thing happened, A Fusionfall story
by SirGamer101
Summary: This is my first piece of work, so feel free to judge and help me out. I'm not very good at this anyway. This is about Jon's seemingly boring adventures, just playing his game, but then...
1. Chapter 1

The strongest thing happened..

A Fusionfall fan fiction.

"Huh.. ow ouch OW." Sitting up was a pain? What? Must be something wrong with my back, the young teen thought. He carefully and slowly inched his way up against the side of his home, a little suburb house, that could only be described as plain next to its all too familiar counterpart homes that neighbours the cottage. Just a plain old house, is what the boy thought of it. A bit like a game he wanted to play just then... but ignoring the thought for a while, seeing as he still had a terrible cramp or something, he slowly got to his feet and walked inside. His mother was out, getting groceries he supposed, and he had nothing to do except play his game, Fusionfall. He called it his game, anyway, he was ridiculously good at it, being level 36 and all, and he also had almost every item in the game, to his knowledge anyway. His friends called him obsessed, but he didnt't care. Just having the complete awesomeness of him and his Demongo nano at the top of the volcano place or whatever made him a bit of a bragger.

When he got back inside, he saw his skype blaring up with a call. Quickly trying to put on the headset he got for Christmas, he fumbled with the wires and picked up the call. "Hey man." Nathan sounded sluggish today, he thought. "Are you still playing FF Jon? I heard it was canceled today." All Jon could say was ,"What." "Did you seriously not know? Dude it's been splattered all over the forums and everything. Everyone is obviously p'ed off about it." Jon dropped his eyes down to his browser. He even had FF linked... "Nathan. I... don't even know... I played that game when it was in beta, and they just shut down!? WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?" "Whoa, refrigerate yourself, there. It's just a game. Don't freak out about-" "I spent hours and hours and hours... grinding forever and this is my crummy reward... I don't even get a warning." Nathan mused over the microphone, "Thats how it is, man. It would just deal with it."

Jon slowly chewed down the information and kept his eyes down. When he pulled up the shortcut for Fusionfall, all he got was a crummy screen saying that the Cartoon Network game he so cherished was taken down for bigger and better projects? This would always be the biggest game for him. Also he noticed a link for Fusionfall Heroes. After 10 minutes of the game Jon officially declared it bullcrap. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee (Jon brewed a mean espresso for his mom). Sitting back on his chair he had first booted the game up with, Jon acknowledged the so called "death" of his work. Not even knowing what to do anymore, he just decided to look for more Markipkier videos on youtube. While surfing the internet, Jon caught his eye on a little link that read "Fusionfall crack". Still wanting to walk the roads of the suburbs, Jon pulled the link up and went through all the access pop ups his computer told him about and such. Prompted to launch the crack, Jon noticed the name, , and started to have second guesses. But his hand said keep going, so his body acknowledged. Clicking the launch, Jon was again prompted he could play on his Oculous Rift! Not really knowing how the expensive piece of virtual reality and Fusionfall were connected, Jon messed with the wiring a bit. Quickly strapping the virtual reality headset on, he was all set. Launching game, please wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huh.. ow ouch OW." Sitting up was a pain? What? Must be something wrong with my back, the young teen thought. For some reason, he felt a little de-ja-vu, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He carefully and slowly inched his way up against the side of his home, a little suburb house, that could only be described as plain next to its all too familiar counterpart homes that neighbours the cottage. Just a plain old house, is what the boy thought of it. A bit like a game he wanted to play just then... but ignoring the thought for a while, seeing as he still had a terrible cramp or something, he slowly got to his feet and walked inside. His mother was out, getting groceries he supposed, and he had nothing to do except play his game, Fusionfall. He called it his game, anyway, he was ridiculously good at it, being level 36 and all, and he also had almost every item in the game, to his knowledge anyway. His friends called him obsessed, but he didnt't care. Just having the complete awesomeness of him and his Demongo nano at the top of the volcano place or whatever made him a bit of a bragger.

Wait... these thoughts seem all too familiar, what was going on? Jon questioned himself, and walked outside, until he felt the earth tremble beneath him. Falling over and hitting the side of his home, Jon tried to sit up again, only now with a nosebleed. What in the world... Another earthquake of sorts rocked him, but this time he was half prepared. Slowly moving forward, the boy once again fell over to a third quake. As he lay there a fourth came. What is happening!? He screamed at his mind. "Get up." A figure then stood over him, shadowed by the morning sunrise. "Who are you...?" Jon exclaimed. "No time to explain. Get on your feet, man." Jon did as he was told to see a rather cartoon like character staring at him. "WAIT WHAT!?" Jon screamed aloud when he realised the figure and his armor and weapons. It was his character in Fusionfall! "What are you doing HERE..." Jon exhaled as his character hit him squarely in the stomach. "I said get moving, slowpoke! We are about to get overrun!"

Jon eventually did what he was told and quickly got to his feet after a few seconds. "SirGamer? The valiant?" The smaller boy asked his own character in a fictional world. "Yes? Are you done? Because we need to move." Jon responded a sarcastic "Ok, fine, geez." Now getting to his feet and regaining his bearings, Jon and SirGamer started a fast jog to what looked like a tree house... "Oh, my God.." Jon stared in awe at the famous KND sector V tree house, just like in the game, as it was floating by its antigrav lift at the bottom. "Hey, open your eyes" SirGamer snapped his fingers in front of the still dazed Jon. "How is any of this possible!? This must be a dream... yes that's it, a very realistic dream. Maybe I got knocked out by something, there must be an explanation." SirGamer shrugged. "No dream your in right now. And what is all this ridiculousness about you creating me?" "Uh, I, um.." Jon tried for a way out, but saw none so he just said what was on his mind.

"So your telling me that all of this is a video game, I'm not real, and nothing around me is real? You must have hit your head hard Jon. You need to go to the hospital?" Jon shook in frustration. "I've explained this 3 times now, this isn't real! It's all just a shutdown videogame! YOUR NOT REAL! FUSIONS ARENT REAL! Get me out of here.." Jon once again slowly fell down and started to weep. "Oh god, not again." SirGamer said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't move. Jon just didn't want to move. He couldn't accept it. He thought he would be trapped in the game forever, and he had no way of escaping the digital realm that now surrounded him. "SirGamer, do you seriously think this is all real? I mean, come on, armor made out of cardboard, but somehow 'magically' protects you like chain armor? That is quite impossible." SirGamer sighed, "You know what? Your right. I might just be another few strands of code in a sea of info, shut the situation is all too real to me. I can't just whine around *cough* likesomepeople *cough*. I get off my arse and do what I'm told. That same determination needs to be present in you. Actually, I think this is the one time I have ever talked in my existence, all I do is listen to people on nanocoms and acknowledge them." "SEE!? That is a very popular theme in games! The silent protagonist!" Another sigh from SirGamer.

Just then as the conversation was ending, a few slurping and gurgling sounds were heard by the unlikely duo. "Fusion Spawn! Get back Jon!" SirGamer shouted. "Too easy." Pulling a scattergun out of thin air, the player shot the just emerging blob from behind a building. Splattering all over the side of the builfing, the green orb let out a small shriek and a glurp sound as it sunk into the ground. "It seemed like it was on a scouting mission," SirGamer murmured. "Most spawns don't get close to the Tree house." "Hey, forget about me?" Jon asked sarcastically. "Living it up with your level 16 COD Jedi Master skills?" "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" SirGamer inquired. "Nothing, nothing at all..." Jon murmured back.

As the two continued walking toward the tree house, Jon asked the inevitable question. "Am I going to become a soldier?" "Maybe, maybe" was the simple reply. "First you need the Academy training though." Jon thought back to when he started. "What is that? When I made you, you got sent into the future for training." Still in disbelief about being in a video game, SirGamer's huffed reply was, "Things have changed, bub." Not getting a single word out of him for any questions, Jon walked in silence as the two continued forward.

Finally, the duo reached the legendary tree house of the KND, as SirGamer opted for Jon to get weapons and armor so "he didn't have to protect Jon as much," and "he was becoming annoying." Jon, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to SirGamer's remarks and instead was marveling at the attention to detail of the game he was inside of. "Whoa, look at the shading effects! The detail of this flower pot..." SirGamer, obilviouspy, just rolled his eyes. At the front door of the tree house, after quite an amazing jump from a pad (obviously a jump pad) the ecstatic Jon knocked on the door. With a slight squeak, the door opened and Jon was blown away.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind literally knocked him back. SirGamer, obviously knowing of this, had sidestepped out of the way of the blast of cool air. He also had to begrudgingly grab Jon's shirt to keep him from falling into the street. The fan shut off as quickly as it had turn on though, and out stepped the legendary, well legendary to Jon, Nigel Uno. Or what he was known in the KND, "Numbah One!?" Jon shouted, causing SirGamer to roll his eyes. "Yes? Oh I'm terribly sorry SirGamer for the fan trap, but who is this... other kid?" Jon slowly crept up from still being on the ground in amazement, and spoke his name in a shaky, yet excited voice. "Well, 'Jon'," Nigel began slowly, taking in the fact that Jon was acting weird. "I suppose someone like you could help in some way or another... hmm.." Numbah One furrowed his brow in thought.

Jon, on the other hand, was beside himself with wonder at seeing a fictional character right in front of him. Feeling the urge to see if he was still awake, he graced the KND operator's boot in a nonchalant way so Numbah One wouldn't notice. It was just a boot. Just a plain, old, normal boot, but this mere grace was like touching an angel to Jon. He still was rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't insane. But no. There he was. Standing right in front of Jon. SirGamer, who was eyeballing Jon to see his reaction, dragged him back a bit to keep him from touching Nigel awkwardly anymore. Jon quickly glared at SirGamer, then turned back to actually talk with the operative. "So," Jon began, "What could I do that would best serve the Fusion defense?" He was obviously trying to show that he knew what everything was about in Fusionfall.

Numbah One regained his composure after looking at his boot for some reason, and answered Jon. "We might be able to give you a job, but first we need to know your skill set and your personality. Come in, please." Jon was freaking out to meet the other KND in the treehouse, but was dragged again by SirGamer to follow Numbah One to a testing chamber, a newly implemented feature of the tree house thanks to Numbah 2, the mechanical brains of the operatives living there. Jon was a bit confused about this new test, but was sure his skepticism was nothing as he walked into the door. That is, until the door grinded shut, a furious struggle of metal on metal, and double bolted behind him. As Jon gulped cartoonishly, the speakers crackled with static. "Oh, yes, we are on." Numbah One's voice rang out. "Prepare yourself Jon. Welcome to the testing chambers."


End file.
